bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Anubias/Image Gallery
Anime MS_Anubias_1600x1200.jpg|Anubias and Horridian bakugan anubias.png File:Anubisintms1.JPG|Anubias and Horridian on the Intermission Screen Anubiasms9gf.JPG|Anubias in his Gundalian form and Iron Dragonoid on the Intermission Screen Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0001.jpg|Anubias' first appearance Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0009.jpg|Anubias hands Ben Bolcanon and Horridian Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 2 2 1 0001.jpg|Team Anubias Anubias ability.png|Anubias activating an Ability Card Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0008.jpg|Anubias and Sellon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0017.jpg|Anubias Versus Dan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0030.jpg|Anubias advises Dan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0026.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0009.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0007.jpg|Anubias and Sellon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0004.jpg|Anubias in witnessing an out of control Drago. Mag1.PNG|Dan believes Anubias is Mag Mel during their battle. anubiasjerkms9.JPG|Anubias as a Gundalian BY_DA_POWAH_OF_GRAYSKUL.....JPG|Anubias summons his Mechtogan anubiasms9.JPG Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.31.00 PM.png anubiasmoon.png|Anubias with a crescent moon on his forehead Anubias Gundalian.jpg|Anubias' true Gundalian Form Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 9.jpg Anubias portal.png|Anubias in a Dimensional Gate Anubias in da hood.png Anubias4.jpg Anu.jpg Anubn.PNG|Anubias anubias i sellon kafejka.jpg 120px-Team_anubias_wide_eyed.png|Anubias, Ben and Jack Sellon and Anubias.png Siting.jpg anubi 13.jpg wściekły anubias.jpg|Mad Anubias zadowolony anubias.jpg Ona jest dziwna.jpg Anubiasik.jpg Anubi.jpg Anuby xD - bakugan-anubias .jpg Anubias with Robin.jpg Anubias3.jpg Anubias2.jpg Anubias and Sellon.jpg Anubias7.jpg Anubias activating an ability.jpg|Anubias activating an ability Anubias vs The Bash Brothers.jpg|Anubias vs The Bash Brothers Anubias sesja 5.jpg Anubias sesja 3.jpg Anubias sesja 1.jpg Bakumorph 1298725914.gif AnubiasFour.jpg AnubiasThree.jpg AnubiasOne.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 _2_2__1_0001.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 _1_2__1_0004.jpg 1402.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.28.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.14.23 PM.png vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h13m52s207.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.49.44 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h15m20s56.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 3.25.01 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 5.56.35 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.41.26 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.06.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-09 at 1.41.19 PM.png|Anubias having trouble controlling two Mechtogans Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 8.44.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.04.33 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.19.52 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.22.14 PM.png|"I'm coming for you, Kuso!" Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.27.50 PM.png Anubias 10.jpg|Anubias happy for Sellon being vaporized Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 1.11.42 PM.JPG|Anubias having trouble to summon a third Mechtogan Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 2.38.48 PM.JPG|Anubias fainting due to him having lots of trouble controlling 3 Mechtogans Bakugan - Anubias 3.png Krowll10.PNG|Anubias being absorbed by Mag Mel Screen shot 2011-07-18 at 6.11.05 PM.JPG|Anubias smiling Bakugan - Anubias 9.png Bakugan - Anubias 8.png Bakugan - Anubias 7.png Bakugan - Anubias 6.png Bakugan - Anubias 5.png Bakugan - Anubias 4.png Bakugan - Anubias 2.png Screen shot 2011-07-19 at 4.43.25 PM.JPG|Anubias being absorbed by Mag Mel Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 8.20.19 PM.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 9.03.17 PM.JPG|Anubias and Dan Anubias and noah.jpg Anubiass.jpg AnubiasandShellon.jpg A.S.Bkgn.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 6.51.12 PM.JPG BakuganAnubias.JPG|Anubias Anubias66.jpg Anubias11.png anubias669.jpg Mechtogan Control Bracelet.JPG Other Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (1).jpg|Anubias and Horridian's official art on the Cartoon Network website bak_anubias_174x252.png|Anubias on Cartoon Network Concept_MS01.jpg Category:Image Galleries